


The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

by tukikochan



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Lemon, NSFW text, Outdoor Sex, Reader Insert, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex, against a tree, kinda furry related, not much, reader is half-wolf demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukikochan/pseuds/tukikochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guardians have a strong will to resist the night class, which lurked with manipulative vampires. The reader, a half-wolf demon, feigns this resistance during the day with the guardians, but at night, she sneaks away to experience a night of secrecy and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

9:55 p.m. 5 minutes until it was time. You grit your teeth, nervous and worried. What if you were late? You pace the empty schoolroom anxiously, waiting for Yuki and Zero to return. The only thing you could think was how much you didn't want to be late.

"[Y/N]! Are you here? Sorry we were gone so long! We had to deal with some stragglers!" That was Yuki. She walks in, Zero by her side.

You feign a smile. "Oh its totally fine. But now I uh will be on my way. I have somewhere I must go," you stutter.

Zero furrows his eyebrows at you, obviously suspicious of your strange behavior. "[Y/N], where do you possibly need to go at this time? It's time for the Night Class to go to class..."

You grimace. "Trust me...I know. But it can't wait. I have to take care of it now." They both mumble their goodbyes to you, and you make your way into the woods. Dodging low-hanging branches and thorny vines, you walk stealthily and confidently to your destination far away from the school grounds. You smirk and strip your clothes, folding them and setting them in a nice pile a couple feet away from you. You stand with your back against a large tree, your arms wrapping around it and clasping your hands together. It was that time of night again. And you loved it. You observed the darkness around you, your eyes adjusting and your canine ears twitching at the slightest sound. Suddenly you felt the ground beneath your feet crumbling slightly -not much - and your feet sink the slightest bit under the earth, deeming you immobile for the time being. You smirk as you hear footsteps behind you.

"Good evening, [Y/N]. My how stunning you look this starry evening." A flawless, blonde angel emerged from the shadows, a breathtaking smile on his face. His smoldering green eyes shifted up and down your body and he licked his lips, his razor sharp vampire fangs poking out from his mouth.

"Takuma, cut to the chase." You stare as he chuckles softly.

"Whoa, someone's eager tonight. Is it that time of the month again?" He asks as he takes another step toward you.

"You could say that." You press your thighs together, hiding your obvious arousal. 

He smirks deviously and he gets closer. You could feel him wrapping vines wrapping around your wrists and holding them still around the tree. His hands reach forward and touch your chest. He drags his hands down your sides and hips. You let out a mewl and press your lips to his roughly, not exactly able to touch him. The hair on your back stood straight up as he runs his fingertips down your spine, and you moan out. He chuckles. "I love when you're like this. You're so perfect," he murmurs in your ear, his hand trailing lower and lower before he strokes your eager womanhood teasingly. You let out another loud moan, your face flushed from embarrassment. 

"T-takuma! You know how I get when you hold back on me!" You whine, your body trembling and weak.

He smirks, his finger pressing in slowly causing you to arch your back against the tree. 

"Ahh..." You squirm, your arms desperately trying to move and touch him. He curls his fingers inside of you, pressing against the walls of your insides. "Heh..." 

He watches your trembling and weak body as he continues his actions. He grunts at the growing erection in his pristine white night class uniform and pulls his fingers out. "I need you. Right now."

You nod, your eyelids drooping slightly. "I'm ready for you, big boy. Make sure you make it last. I can't sneak out again for at least four days," you pant out, "Yuki and Zero are starting to get suspicious."

Takuma grunts, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his erect cock. He releases your feet from the ground and spreads your legs, wrapping them around his waist. "Why not just tell them about us? It would be more honest," he grunts politely, hungrily positioning himself to you. 

"No can do. Ngh...all they know is that I hate vampires. That used to be entirely true. But you fucked up everything." You moan out as he presses into you. Your eyes squeezed shut at the sudden invasion, and you dig your nails into the tree, your tail whipping back and forth. "Shit...cheeky bastard..." He chuckles at your comment and begins ramming into you, your back against the tree, the mixed sensations from the tree bark against your back and his thick manhood against your inner walls driving you crazy. You tried to open your eyes but the pleasure was so much, you couldn't focus on anything. "Ah shit...this is so...mmm!" You lean your head back, your neck in display for him to see

Takuma smirks, his hands crawling up your body and touching every inch. He thrusts his hips at a constant fast pace while eyeing your exposed neck. Leaning forward, he places butterfly kisses up and down your neck, his sharp fangs coming out and grazing your neck softly. You shiver and moan as he slows down his pace a little bit only to replace the speed with depth. He pushes deeper inside of you agonizingly slow and kisses your neck some more.

"Ah Takuma...d-don't do it..." You moan out, your hands squirming against the vines around your wrists.

"[Y/N], please. Just this once. I can practically taste you..." He says, inhaling your smell, nuzzling his nose against your neck and licking it.

You shiver and moan as he thrusts some more. "Ahh...I...no!" 

He doesn't listen, his bloodlust getting the better of him. He sinks his fangs into your neck, and the piercing pain causes a yelp of pain to sound from your lips. He sucks lightly, the blood intensifying the pleasure for him. You break free from the vines and scratch at his back, completely pissed that he bit you without permission. To counteract the pain from the bite, Takuma pulls out only to slam into you and quickly pound you senselessly.

This sudden fucking surprised you and you moan loudly, arching your back and curling your toes. The stars above seemed to be shining a bit brighter as he took you higher and higher. There were so many sensations on your body that it was hard to pinpoint each one. They each contributed to one main feeling-complete and utter bliss. The feeding on your neck, even if you didn't like to admit it, felt like nothing more than a slight ache compared to the immense storm of pleasure travelling your body. At last, as he rams into you swiftly and roughly, you open your mouth to scream his name but can't seem to form words past the ovary bursting orgasm that suddenly hit you like a tsunami. You lean your head back, practically drooling from the complete pleasurable state he pushed you into.

By this time, he had withdrawn from your neck, your blood barely present on his perfect lips. He plunges into you a few more times, grunting animalistically. Takuma suddenly stiffens, his face briefly showing how he felt. Takuma recovers quickly though and he pulls out of you and kisses you weakly. Somehow you find the strength to kiss him back, completely and utterly exhausted. You both pull away and silence, with the exception of crickets, surrounds you both.

He holds you for a few minutes before speaking. "[Y/N], will you please tell the others about us? I don't care about the consequences. I just want...this to be solid. I want this, whenever I desire. I want you, whenever I desire. And not just because you're good at the physical stuff. I really love everything that comes along with you. The good, the bad, the ugly. Everything."

You blush, never expecting to hear this from Takuma. Sure, you knew he held some feelings for you; he had told you briefly before. But the relationship between the two of you had always been strictly sexual. Sure, you told him things about your past here and there. And he the same... You stop. What the heck, right? You couldn't pull the 'I hate vampires' shit anymore. You had just let one drink from your neck. You look into Takuma's eyes and smile. "Sure. If that's really how you feel, I'd like to try to take the next step."

Takuma smiles a beautiful smile that lights up the night even more than the stars. "Really? I am delighted!"

"But, keep in mind what you just said. You like everything that comes with me. The good, the bad, and the ugly. You freaking BIT MY NECK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" You shout.

Takuma immediately bows, red in the face. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again without your permission!" 

You smirk to yourself. He was definitely a keeper.


End file.
